dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasdevi
Character Outline Jasdevi is a member of the Noah Family, and represents the "Bonds" of Noah. He splits up into two seperate entities, the eleventh disciple JasderoCharaGray, page 88 (ジャスデロ, Jasudero) and the tenth disciple DevitCharaGray, page 164 (デビット, Debitto), and is seen as the two up until his fight with Arystar Krory. His Noah name is Bondomu. Like Skinn Bolic, Jasdevi is of American descent.D.Gray-Man Fanbook Appearance Devit The more dominant member of the twins. Devit wears heavy makeup around his eyes and has the stigmata on his forehead. He wears a wifebeater, tight leather pants with corset stitching, with the left pant leg ending at his thigh, and a fur-lined leather jacket. He also has bandages wrapped around his neck. Recently, his hair has gotten longer, and he wears a little less make-up then he used to. He also appears to be showing more skin, his chest is exposed, and he retains a shorter pant leg. Jasdero The more submissive of the twins, Jasdero, like his brother, is male, not female. Jasdero closely resembles a rag doll due to his wide eyes and stitches across his mouth. His clothes are of the same style as Devit's, though his belt is reversed, he does not wear an undershirt or underwear, he has a vest rather than a jacket, and both of his pantlegs are full-length. Instead, he wears thick bandages over his forearms and hands, which resemble casts. In addition, he wears what appears to be an adornment made of ribbons on his head that ends in a lantern ball. Recently, his hair seems to have gotten longer, and he no longer has stitches over his mouth. Jasdero also adapts a more serious look. Jasdevi Jasdevi wears a long red robe with hearts on his shoulders and sports very long, blond and black hair. In this form, Jasdevi's stigmata are absent. Personality Devit The more dominant of the two, Devit is similar to a stereotypical teenager: cocky, mischievous, rude and immature. Personal StatisticsD.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 5, Page 150 *Education: 2 *Affinity: 1 *Battle Ability: 4 *Mental: 3 *Flexibility: 2 *Pride: 5 Jasdero The more submissive of the two, Jasdero is childish and usually indulges in self-stimulatory behavior such as drawing on his face and adding unnecessary giggles to the end of his sentences. He also appears to be quick to anger. Personal StatisticsD.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 5, Page 150 *Education: 2 *Affinity: 1 *Battle Ability: 4 *Mental: 3 *Flexibility: 4 *Talkative: 5 Jasdevi Jasdevi's personality leans more towards Devito. He has a rather childish personality and takes matters more seriously then his components. Jasdevi tends to mock others, calling Krory a freak, and is easily infuriated when he is mocked or dominated. Plot Edo and Asian Branch arc Devit and Jasdero are first seen when they meet up with Tyki Mikk near Edo, Japan as they search for the target the Earl of Millennium assigned to them, Cross Marian.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 77, Page 21 The three decide to head to Edo to meet up with the Earl, Jasdero pulling Devit and Tyki in a rickshaw, and as Tyki taunts them about losing Cross three times, Devit similarly teasing Tyki about not being able to kill Allen, Jasdero accidentally runs over Skinn Bolic with the rickshaw, Skinn quickly recovering and joining Devit and Tyki in the seats.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 77, Page 22 When the four meet up with the Earl, who explains some of the history of Noah's Ark, Devit notes that it's ironic that humans and the Noah have the same birthing place. The Earl then asks about their missions, which makes Jasdero and Devit cringe.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 78, Page 29 The four then accompany the Earl to Edo to meet up with the Exorcists, Jasdevi teasing Tyki again about another mission he's been assigned to.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 78, Page 36 When the Earl angrily reminds Jasdevi of their own target, they become meek and apologetic.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 78, Page 38 Devit and Jasdero attempt to join the fight when the Earl orders an army of Akuma to attack the Exorcists, but the Earl sends them after Cross, instead, fearing he might be after the Ark.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 86, Page 182 When the Earl explains that, before he died, the Fourteenth passed on his skill of piloting Noah's Ark to a new person, the twins conclude after a belated moment that it might be Cross and agree to go after him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 86, Page 184 They arrive at where Cross had been, though, to find him gone, a rooster wearing his hat in his place.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 89, Page 54 Noah's Ark arc After the death of Skinn Bolic, Devit and Jasdero meet up with with Tyki and Road Kamelot, the four unable to stop crying because of their Noah-inherant familial sympathy and the twins' mascara running.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 98, Page 8 After the four spend a moment reminiscing, Tyki asks the twins about their mission, and when they don't answer immediately, Tyki assumes they weren't able to find him, which makes the twins explode with anger. A thick stack of bound paper falls out if Devit's coat and Road picks it up and questions them about it, Jasdero admitting that it's a stack of bills Cross left for them to pay. As she looks over the bills, Road realizes who Cross' apprentice (Allen Walker) is and tells them.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 98, Page 12 Infuriated, the twins intercept Allen, along with Lenalee Lee, Lavi, Arystar Krory III, Chaozii Han and Lero, and begin attacking Allen with their guns.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 98, Page 19 Jasdero asks Allen if Cross will come to save him if they take him hostage, to which Allen answers with a blunt, immediate "No", amusing the twins to no end. Devit then tells Allen to hope that Cross trained him well enough to survive.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 98, Page 23 The twins fire first a ball of ice, and then a ball of fire at Allen, confusing him about the exact nature of their powers, and when Lavi and Krory intercede to try to help Allen, the twins seem to use their guns again to make the attack that had been thrown back at them disappear, Lero thinking to himself in the face of the Exorcists' confusion that the guns the twins are "using" aren't even loaded.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 99, Page 31 Lero, who is the Earl's golem, then demands to know why the twins aren't out looking for Cross, making the twins "fire" their guns at him and answer that they'll hunt Cross down after they take out their anger on Allen for Cross pinning them with his debts, much to Allen's horror.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 99, Page 33 Jasdero and Devit angrily inform Allen that they plan on taking the debt (100 guineas or $20,000 in modern day USD), to which Allen responds by telling them that they debt they have to pay is "chicken feed" and that his master is a "devil" who they should expect to give them money problems, making the twins burst out laughing before they attack.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 99, Page 36 Allen fights back and seemingly delivers a harsh blow to the twins, who turn into dolls just before Allen realizes that he seems to have purple paint splashed across his eyes. Calling this ability "Trick Glasses", the twins put the paint on the others, as well (even Lero), taunting them invisibly while they aim their guns at them without the Exorcsits knowing.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 99, Page 41 The twins knock the key that will get the Exorcsits onto the next room from their possession, making the illusion that the floor is strewn with similar keys before they begin attacking again,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 100, Page 47 first with several fire attacks and then with a "Green Bomb" of goo, hitting Allen from behind. Krory then throws Allen in Jasdero and Devit's general direction, hitting them only to have them dodge when he attacks, himself, managing to rip out some of Jasdero's hair.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 100, Pages 54-55 Jasdero becomes distraught by this, which distracts both him and Jasdevi long enough for Krory to find them again, both of them barely managing to dodge when he attacks. Krory chases them, luring them into Allen's range, and Allen, acting on Krory's instructions, manages to catch them.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 100, Page 59 The twins, in resposnse, use their "Grudge" and escape, leaving Allen and Krory to struggle to fight it while they capture Lenalee.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 101, Page 72 When Allen, angered, tries to attack them, the twins summon an "Earl" to fight him, and as Allen struggles to keep up with it, Lero trimphantly and silently notes to himself that the twins' powers allow them to manifest their simultaneous thoughts.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 101, Page 77 As Allen fights the fake Earl, Lenalee begins to struggle within her prison, managning to kick Jasdero and punch Devit,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 102, Page 80 and when Devit pistol-whips her in response and tells her they have no chance of winning, Lenalee angrily tells him that Allen will "kick their bratty butts".D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 102, Page 87 Just then, Lavi finds the real key, which makes the twins' "Trick Glasses" disappear, and, with the twins visible again, Allen and Krory punch them both.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 102, Page 91 Enraged, the twins begin singing, the room around them warping in response to their power, and when they shoot one another in the head with their guns, their shadows merge and their bodies evaporate.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 103, Page 102 Then, out of the smoke, a figure attacks Krory violently, sending him flying and making him slam into a bookself/wall with enough force for all of the blood in his body to spray out around him. The smoke then merges into the twins' joined boy, Jasdevi.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 103, Page 107 Jasdevi attacks Allen, first, planning to turn his body into a bomb to blow up the now opened exit,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 103, Page 110 when Krory intervenes and saves Allen. Jasdevi tries to attack around Krory and Lavi as they gather to protect Allen, and when Krory and Lavi continue to intervene, Jasdevi first delivers a harsh blow to Lavi's face, then pierces Krory's body with his hair.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 104, Page 119 When Jasdevi continues to outmaneuver the Exorcists, Krory grabs him and urges the others to go on ahead and leave him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 104, Page 123 By the time Jasdevi has managed to free himself from Krory's grasp, the others have already fled,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 104, Page 128 leaving Jasdevi to turn his attention to fighting Krory. Picking up a flask Krory has thrown at him, Jasdevi tastes it to see if it isn't human blood (having been taunting Krory about his vampire-like appearance) and is disgusted to realize that it is Akuma Oil.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 105, Page 135 Jasdevi taunts Krory over this, calling him a freak and surmising that the others left Krory behind to be rid of his "freakish" presence, to which Krory responds by noting that Jasdevi must know what it's like to be considered a freak. Enraged, Jasdevi attacks and attempts to crush Krory,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 105, Page 140 but Krory survives and delivers a harsh blow to Jasdevi, who realizes that Krory can power up using Akuma Oil.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 105, Page 145 As he and Krory continue fighting, Krory managing to break Jasdevi's hair,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 106, Page 157 Jasdevi steals Krory's final flask of Akuma Oil and drinks it so he can't use it,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 107, Page 173 then locks Krory in an Iron Maiden,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 107, Page 179 noting to himself when Krory almost escapes before, seemingly, dying, that he was "one serious freak". Jasdevi then attempts to leave to go search for Cross again, but before he can leave Kroy's blood drains from his body and forms a humanoid body that attacks him,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 108, Page 19 though Jasdevi doesn't initially realize who his attacker is. Once he does, Jasdevi prepares to fight back, but Krory's blood form shoves its fist into his stomach and injects some of his Innocence into Jasdevi's body,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 108, Page 22 starting to attack Jasdevi from the inside out.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 109, Page 33. They continue fighting, exchanging blows that cause the room to warp around them.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 109, Page 36 The last attack weakening him too much, Jasdevi heads for the exit and sits on the ledge, then breaks back into Jasdero and Devit, who both fall backwards through the doorway.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 109, Page 39 Third Exorcists arc Some time later, Jasdero and Devit are shown to have been reborn into new bodies, seen welcoming Wisely to the Noah Family with several other new members.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 108 They then head to Russia with Toraido to intercept and fight with General Winters Socalo's unit, consisting of Krory, Miranda Lotto and Third Exorcist Kiredori.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 133 Seed of Destruction arc After Socalo is forced to kill Kiredori when the Alma cells in her body drive her mad, Devit taunts the Exorcsits, telling them that the Noah within Allen has awoken. Abilities and Powers Natural abilities as a Noah: As a Noah, Jasdevi has absolute command over all the Akuma, as well as destroying Innocence by simply touching it. All of his abilities, like other Noah, are based on Dark Matter. As a Noah, they are immune to the Akuma blood virus, which is normally fatal to the human's touch, though Jasdevi noted how disgusting it tasted. Materialization (実現D.Gray-Man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark-, Chapter 5, Page 152 Jitsugen): Jasdero and Devit fight using a pair of identical golden revolvers. These guns, though, according to Lero, are unloaded. The ammo that the pair use are created with the twins' power of "Materialization", which is when they simultaneously think of what ammo to use. The revolvers merely serve as a medium for their synchronized imagination. Ammunition * Blue Bomb '(青ボムD.Gray-Man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark- Chapter 5, Page 153 ''Ao bomu): Freezes anything it hits. * '''Red Bomb: Burning Red Planet (赤ボム「灼熱の赤い惑星」D.Gray-Man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark- Chapter 5, Page 153 Aka bomu "Shakunetsu no akai wakusei"): Combines to form a large fireball, which they name "Blazing Red Planet" . Can be used at least twice in rapid succession. * White Bomb (白ボムD.Gray-Man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark- Chapter 5, Page 153 Shiro bomu): Creates a concussive blast capable of extinguishing a massive fireball instantly. * Green Bomb (緑ボムD.Gray-Man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark- Chapter 5, Page 153 Midori bomu): Traps anything in a green slimy prison. * Purple Bomb: Trick Glasses (紫ボム「騙しメガネ」)D.Gray-Man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark- Chapter 5, Page 153 Murasaki bomu "Damashi megane"): Covers the eyes of their enemies in a purple goo that is impossible to remove, called the "trick glasses" after which, the twins can make their enemies see anything that they want. They have used this ability to make themselves invisible, conceal their attacks and make duplicates of the key Tyki Mikk gave to Allen, as well as the Millennium Earl. They seem to have to imagine what the duplicate is like, as the keys were inaccurate in their details, and the Millennium Earl they created was supposedly a copy of the "real, angry one" (said by Lero). Also of note is the fact that the "trick glasses" disappeared after Lavi opened the door to the next room. Trick glasses cause the room to have keys covering the floor's surface and a few bouncy balls strewn about. * Grudge (怨念D.Gray-Man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark- Chapter 5, Page 152 On'nen): Not a bullet launched by their guns. Instead, Jasdero and Devit summon a large mud-like creature which takes the appearance of several human corpses called "Grudge". Jasdevi (ジャスデビ): Once the twins shoot each other in the head, they merge back into their original form: Jasdevi. Jasdevi, like the twins, have the power of "Materialization". As their bodies are one, they no longer need the guns to act as a medium, but instead simply think to create whatever they want. This also eliminates the weaknesses of the two separate individuals required to activate their powers and being wide open. Unlike the two weaker bodies of Devit and Jasdero, Jasdevi has extraordinary strength and speed, and can harden his body to augment his defense greatly. This is because they are materializing the "strongest body imaginable". Using this body manipulation, he can also manipulate his hair to extend, pierce through humans, and act of it's own accord if cut. With the same power of "Materialization", Jasdevi can create almost anything, although it takes a little time. He is able to create and manipulate pentacle-shaped screens that he can use as shields or to trap and crush his enemies. He can create shock waves that can smash his opponents hard and send them flying a great distance. He has also summoned a giant iron maiden to substitute for a coffin when he believes that he defeated Krory. Trivia * Devit likes to break dance, likes omlet rice with the yolk still intact, and dislikes shiitake. Jasdero likes collecting Dragonballs and spicy curry, and dislikes sweet candy.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook Chapter 5, Page 150 * In the second popularity poll all three characters placed. Jasdevi came 16th, Jasdero came 14th and the top ranking character was Devit coming 6th behind Tyki Mikk and the four main protagonists D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 121 * In an after chapter special, it is jokingly revealed that Devit does not wear undergarments.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 111, Page 78 References Navigation Category:The Noah Family Category:Male Characters